Absolution Of The Sea
by DarkQueenX9
Summary: Enjoy a high seas adventure as Eggman, Eggman Nega, and Captain Whiskers team up and kidnap Blaze, leaving Marine & Tails to gather up Sonic and crew to save her. They also face the Babylon Rogues on the way. Co-authorship w/ Peachykatara.


**Absolution Of The Sea…**

_**This is a new fic I am working with one of my fellow friends here, peachykatara. Enjoy this new fic!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Prologue…

Blaze the Cat was in her world, looking at her kingdom from her balcony in the castle. The sky was a soft pink as the clouds drifted by. The houses and people below, echoed with laughter and chatter, many of them talking about the Ceremony taking place tonight. Then, Silver the Hedgehog and Marine the Raccoon joined her.

"Good morning, Blaze." Silver greeted.

"Morning mate!" Marine greeted

"Good morning, Silver and Marine." Blaze said and then asked them, "How are things going in the kingdom?"

"Everything's going great mate! We are preparing for your Queen Ceremony tonight!" Marine answered

"And Gardon promised to guard the Sol Emeralds while you're off at the ceremony." Silver said

"Well, it seems that things are going great." Blaze said

Silver and Marine nodded happily in agreement. Blaze sighed deeply and said: "I can't do this. I know I do this for the sake of my kingdom, but there are times I wish to be at peace."

"Yeah, mate. And I want to see my good friend Tails again!" Marine whined

"Come on, girls. One day we might see Sonic and some of his friends again." Silver said.

"Ya really think so, mate?" Marine asked wiping some tears off her face.

"Sure. It's like the saying goes. A new adventure is waiting for us around the corner." Silver said, wrapping his arms around the two.

Then, a pirate ship could be seen from the distance and some cannons that we're firing headed straight to the balcony. The balcony blew up and Silver started to fly, leading Blaze and Marine back to Blaze's Throne Room as more cannons ripped through the Kingdom.

**

* * *

**

The Throne Room...

"Your Higness! Are you alright?" Gardon asked

"Don't call me that!" Blaze exclaimed

"My apologies, Queen Blaze." Gardon said

Then another koala came and said, "Queen Blaze! Some robot-cat that goes by the name of Captain Whiskers is attacking our kingdom and we can't defend ourselves!"

"Queen Blaze, you must get to safety! We will fight for you!" Gardon said and gathered up some of the koala troops to charge at Captain Whiskers

"Let's head upstairs!" Blaze said but as they were about to head up the stairs, a miniature sized capsule dropped to the floor and out of it came a gas that knocked Silver, Blaze and Marine out.

The guards were trying to not breathe in the gas but they also fell unconscious as well. Then, Eggman and Eggman Nega appeared in a suit that covers most of their face and body (Like in Star Wars)

"Well, that was easy." Eggman said with a crooked smile

"Of course it was my inferior intellect." Eggman Nega said.

"Now, let's just get the Sol Emeralds and get out of here." Eggman said.

"Whiskers! Johnny! Get in here!" Eggman Nega said.

Captain Whiskers and Johnny entered the throne room.

"Argh. What do ye wish for us to do?" Captain Whiskers asked

"Take Her Highness and keep her prisoner in your ship." Eggman Nega said

"Aye, aye. Johnny, carry Her Highness to the brig." Captain Whiskers said.

Johnny just did as he was told and carried Blaze all the way back to the ship, while Captain Whiskers followed him and the eggmen headed to the shrine where the Sol Emeralds were kept…

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

Silver and Marine finally regained consciousness and saw that they were falling in mid-air. Silver was about to focus so he and Marine could land to safety, but she yelled:

"Mate! Do something!"

"Stop yelling Marine! I know what I'm about to do!" Silver said but Marine retorted:

"Crikey! We're going to die mate!"

"SHUT UP MARINE!"

"MATE HOW CAN I BE CALM IF --"

They both see they are closer to ground and they yelled while holding each other:

"AAAHHH!!!"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were walking along the shoreline with ice cream cones in their hands and Tails asked":

"It's been too quiet. Don't you think…"

He was cut off when he heard yelling coming closer

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOM!

Sonic raised an eyebrow as his gaze turned to Tails.

"Spoke too soon there Tails..." Sonic said

Running up ahead, Sonic and Tails skidded to a stop to see a gigantic hole in the sand. Very quickly, they went over the hole and approached it, not too close though. Then, Sonic saw a silver colored hand and Tails saw an orange colored hand. Quickly, Sonic and Tails pulled the two creatures out of the hole. The figures revealed to be Silver's and Marine's. Sonic and Tails helped them up and Tails asked: "Are you two ok?"

Marine saw Tails and she nearly pounced on him.

"Hey Tails! So good to see ya again mate!" She said.

Sonic helped Silver up and asked: "So, how are things going in your world?"

"Things are going good, until we somehow passed out and landed here." Silver answered

"Crashed mate. CRASHED! And it's all your fault!" Marine said and poked a finger on Silver's chest

"How is it my fault? You were the one yelling at me!" Silver implied.

"My fault?! Why, I oughta…!" Marine started to yell

"Guys, stop it!" Tails said and stood between Silver and Marine.

"Sorry." The two muttered

"Ok. So how's Blaze?" Sonic asked

Silver and Marine remembered and they realized she had not come with them. They started to panic and Marine said: "You're right. Where IS Blaze?"

"Calm down Marine. It's not like anything bad happened, right?" Tails asked

"Well, we all passed out so the highest probability here is that she has been kidnapped." Silver implied anxiously

"Oh my gosh! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER NOW!" Marine screamed

"Marine's right. Now come on, maybe we can find some of the others for help!" Sonic said as he started to dash around the city, with Silver, Tails and Marine following him…

_**

* * *

**_

Peachykatara: Tell us your thoughts and reviews! Shadow kills a puppy every time you don't review! THINK OF THE PUPPIES!

_**Jeijei22: Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
